The present disclosure relates to a portable apparatus that includes a strain gage.
As portable apparatuses that include a touch panel, smart phones, for example, are widely used. In these portable apparatuses, touch panels of various systems, such as a resistance film system or an electrostatic capacity (capacitance) system, are employed.
Moreover, although not used in portable apparatuses, a three-dimensional touch panel in which pressure sensors are disposed at four corners of the panel and a pressed-down position of a screen and a pressing-down pressure are detected based on output values from the pressure sensors, has also been proposed (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-126997).